Resident Evil Code: Crimson Angel
by Valkyrie Redfield
Summary: Claire Redfield... the only trace of her existance is in the minds of those who knew her... and those who loved her. Records show that Chris Redfield never had a little sister... and that Mr. and Mrs. Redfield had no daughter.
1. The Assignment

_(This is another preview for a new fanfic. This is Pre-Leon's Companion. For those of you who have read Leon's Companion, you can find out what exactly happened to Claire over those years, here!)_

_They were poking her... cutting her... and injecting her. Weapon... Assassin... The two words echoed in her mind as she drifted in and out of consciousness. This wasn't a part of the deal... this wasn't supposed to happen... they weren't supposed to. One of the men standing over her pulled down his medical mask... - Alfred!_

Claire awoke with a loud scream. She breathed heavily, looking around her room frantically. She slowly calmed down when she saw no Alfred, sighing in relief. "Good... it was just a nightmare..." she moved sweaty bangs from her face, staring down at the bed, her attention falling on her right wrist.

A barcode was tattooed on her wrist. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. She was no one, now. Her only identity was the barcode. Chris Redfield never had a little sister, and Mr. and Mrs. Redfield never had a daughter. She was non-existant... so she could become anyone, be anything, and do anything.

She did it for her brother... and anyone else she had contact with. Umbrella wasn't gone yet, and she didn't want herself to be used against Chris or the others. She was an assissn for the government... and was going to protect her brother at all costs.

They called her Crimson Angel. She wasn't really sure why, exactly, but she was one of their best assassins. She trained hard, and did her best. She could move more swiftly and silently than most others. Her kills were clean, and untraceable. And if she ever left any finger prints, blood, or any other trace of DNA, they couldn't trace it to her. She didn't exist.  
But then there were her scars.

She traced her fingers over the scars on her arms, looking to them. She had dreams about how she had gotten the scars... but she didn't actually remember ever getting them... there were so many. She closed her eyes, lowering her head. She felt like she was missing some things, but couldn't place her finger on it.  
She glanced to the door as a folder slipped under her door. She stood up and walked over to it, kneeling and picking it up. She never really saw her employer, or employers, but they usually slipped her assignments under the door. Walking over to the bed, she sat down and opened it, slipping a picture off a paperclip in it. Her eyes widened as she stared at it.

"No..."  
She dropped the picture of Leon in shock, but looked to the other picture, of a female with black hair, then into the folder of her orders, which caused her to sigh in relief. It was only stating that this woman... Ada Wong... had last been seeing with Leon S. Kennedy. Leon _wasn't_ her target. For that, she was greatful. She didn't want to be forced to hunt him.  
She read up on this woman, and moved hair from her face. She worked for Umbrella... and had been seen a few times with a man with sunglasses and blonde hair. "Wesker..." she growled slightly. If this woman had something to do with her brother's enemy... she would gladly take her out. She stood up and tossed the folder down, getting dressed into the outfit she frequently wore on her jobs: Black form-fitting pants and tanktop, along with a trenchcoat.  
After she got her equipment and weapons, she headed out of her home, getting on her motorcycle and taking off, ready to eliminate her target.


	2. Angel's Target

She had no idea where she was going, exactly. She felt as though something wasn't exactly right. What if this woman was with Wesker...? and what if Wesker had improved himself once again, and she couldn't handle him? She shook her head slightly and picked up speed, heading through yet another town.

Her hair fluttered around her as she felt the wind seem to pass straight through her. She loved to feel the wind... she loved the speed. Sometimes, she felt as though she could win a race against the wind. She was fast, both on motorcycle and on foot. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of speed.

She hit the brakes on her bike, causing the back wheel to skid. She found the large building beside her now, instead of front of her. She looked up at it with her deep blue eyes and frowned slightly. This had to have been the building. She slowly got off the bike and pulled her bag off, walking towards it and going inside.

The moment she took a step inside, she heard a click. She lept into the air as a shotgun blast ripped apart the closing door. She flipped and landed in a crouched position, looking towards a woman in a red dress, aiming a shotgun at her.

The woman laughed. "You must be the one the stupid government sent after me... You're pretty good... for a kid!" she fired another shot, watching the girl jump out of the way once more. "You should stop jumping around... you don't want to strain something!" she yelled at her. She fired up at her as soon as her feet had left the ground, watching victoriously as the blast hit her in the shoulder, flinging her backwards. "Oops... I think I killed her..." she laughed mockingly.

Claire started to get back up, gripping her bleeding shoulder, looking at Ada with a slight smirk. "I think otherwise..." she took her hand from the wound and stretched her shoulder out a little. "Too bad for you... that didn't really hurt..." She lunged at her, catching the woman off guard and kicking her in the side.

Ada didn't realize how fast the assassin was, trying to keep herself from hitting a wall. She growled, looking to her, only to see her coming at her again. "Shit!" she jumped to the side, out of the way as the assassin's fist almost took her head off. "You're good..." she frowned, aiming her shotgun at her again and firing, completely missing her again. "Damn bitch-" she didn't get to finish, she was flung onto her back.

Claire stepped on Ada's stomach, aiming her weapon down at her with a grin. "Looks like I win..." she was about to fire, but something slammed into her side, sending her into a wall and denting it. She slid down it with a pained groan, glancing to the side slightly with her left eye closed, seeing a man standing over Ada.

The man with blonde hair and sunglasses looked at her, grinning slightly. "There you are, Redfield... I was wondering what ever happened to you. You did a good job of erasing every trace of your existance, Redfield..." he stepped over Ada and walked towards her. "But you have shown yourself finally... You are the only key to finding your big brother... and I have you at last..."


	3. Wesker

Claire's blue eyes widened as she saw the man approach her. She pressed her back against the wall, gritting her teeth. It was Wesker... she should have known that he wouldn't have been far, incase the Ada Woman needed help. "Wesker..." she slowly got to her feet, frowning. "Nice to see you again... ... but I'm not the little girl I used to be..."

"We'll see about that, Little Redfield..." he ran at her, seeming to disappear in a blur. His fist slammed straight into Claire's stomach. He watched her let out a pained gasp, a slight bit of blood running from the corner of her mouth. He grinned slightly. "You're still mortal... unlike me...!" he grabbed her by the throat and threw her, Ada having gotten to her feet.

Ada smirked and kicked Claire down as she tried to get back up. "You mess with Mr. Wesker... you're going to get yourself killed..." she moved black hair from her face slightly, looking over to Wesker. "Do you want to kill her? or should I?"

Wesker shook his head. "Neither of us are going to kill her..." Wesker walked over to Claire, who was, once again, struggling to get to her feet. "We make it known that we have her... ... and her Protective Big Brother will come running to save her... ... and I will make sure he watches her die slowly... and most painfully..."

Claire growled, getting to her feet quickly. She lunged at him, bringing her fist back. She swung at him, only to hit dead air. She yelped slightly as she was kicked forward. She turned slightly to see Wesker standing there. She fell onto her back with a slight groan. She rolled out of the way as Wesker slammed his fist into the ground, completely cracking it. She pushed herself off the ground, jumping out of the way as Ada, once again, tried to shoot her with the shotgun. 

"Wesker, she's proving to be more of a problem than you said she would!" Ada growled at Wesker, half glaring at him. She was furious, but she knew not to say or do much to tick Wesker off. She feared him... and with good reason. He could easily rip a hunter's head off... so thinking of what he could do to a human being was just... frightening.

Wesker glanced to Ada, giving her a look behind his glasses that caused her to flinch. He smirked slightly. He loved scaring people... watching them cower in fear at his strength and power. He would be the strongest being in the world... and _everyone_, even Chris Redfield, would cower at his feet! He watched Claire come at him again. He pulled a gun out, firing into her... point blank. Blood splattered onto his face and his grin caused Ada to flinch once more.

Claire's eyes widened as she felt the sharp pain in her chest. She fell backwards, hitting the ground harshly as she struggled to breathe. She felt coldness, and pain. She wasn't strong enough to beat Wesker... She couldn't kill her target... Her brother was going to come for her... and Wesker was going to kill him. She closed her eyes, tears streaming from the corner of her eyes. She failed.


	4. Failure Revenge Die

Wesker looked down at Claire, kneeling down and reaching out to grab her by the throat, but stopped when he felt like something wasn't right. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, and they were a gold color... not their normal blue. His eyes widened and he tried to move back, but was grabbed by the throat instead.

Ada was confused. The girl should have died... and now, Wesker seemed... afraid... of her. Where did she get the strength to grab him like that? She backed up slowly. Something bad was going to happen, and something, inside, was yelling at her to get the hell out of there. But her curiosity got the better of her.

Claire grinned almost evily, looking up at him. "Hello... _Albert_..." Her voice seemed different, and dark. "I'm back!" she almost whispered before throwing him away, into a wall. She slowly got to her feet. Her wounds seem to completely vanish as her skin slowly turned grey. She tossed hair over her shoulder. "I have to thank you, Albert... ... if you didn't fatally wound the Redfield Girl... ... I don't think this meeting would have ever occured..."

Ada was even more confused now. Why was she referring to herself as 'the Redfield Girl'...? What... the hell was going on? "Wesker! What the HELL is going on?" she demanded. She wasn't going to be kept in the dark on this matter.

Wesker started to get to his feet as Claire... or... what was once Claire... stalked towards him. He frowned deeply. "Alexia..." he couldn't believe it! How was Alexia Ashford alive... ... and inside Redfield! He stood up fully, regaining his composure and watching her.

Alexia grinned darkly, looking at Wesker. "Aww..." she replied in a mocking voice, "you remember me!" She paused and frowned. "You should! You tried to steal my Virus! I guess I should be thankful, partially, that the Redfield Girl killed me... and defeated you... ... but now I am back... and I'm ready to get my revenge!"


	5. Alexia

Wesker lept out of the way as Alexia swung at him. He let out a surprised yell as something slammed him backwards into the wall. It was a massive green, organic vine. He scrambled to get away from it as it slammed into the wall, completely breaking it apart. He rolled and landed in a crouched position, looking at her. "Damn you, Alexia... Why couldn't you have just stayed dead like all the others..." he frowned.

Alexia's grin only widened. "I can ask you the same exact thing! If I remember correctly... you have died at least three or four times already. I have only died once... and technically... I am still dead!" Another vine came out of nowhere, tripping Wesker as both wrapped around him. She started laughing.

Ada could only stand back and watch Wesker start to be crushed by the massive vines. What was this thing that had once been Claire? He called her Alexia. She remembered reading about a young girl named Alexia Ashford... with a twin brother named Alfred, children of Alexander Ashford, decendant of one of the original founders of Umbrella. Wesker had told her that Alexia had created the T-Veronica virus... "Claire has more than just the T-Veronica Virus in her!"

"I didn't... know.. that... until just now...!" Wesker grunted, straining against the vines trying to kill him. He growled, gritting his teeth a little. "Dammit, Ada! DO SOMETHING!" Wesker roared in anger. She was just standing there, watching him... and that was pissing him off greatly.

Alexia laughed, turning towards Ada. "I would like to see you try!" she held her arms out to her sides a little. "Come now! Come and shoot me! I DARE you!" she took a shotgun blast to the chest, grey flesh and purple blood being blown from her. She only grinned devilishly as she walked towards her, the girl frozen in fear. "My turn...!" she grabbed the shotgun out of her hand and aimed at her. Before she could fire, she let out a slight shriek as a claw shot out through her chest. She glanced back to see Wesker, having completely freed himself... and mutated his hand into a claw. "G...Grr...!"

Wesker grinned, yanking his claw out of her and watching her collapse. "You won't be getting your revenge, after all... ... that's _my_ job... now go to hell, Alexia... ... and stay there..." he watched the mutation retract, leaving a severely bleeding Claire laying there. He took the shotgun from Claire, aiming it down at her. There was a sudden explosion behind Wesker, a big chunk of metal sticking out of him. He gripped the piece of metal, looking back to see a form standing at the remains of what had been a metal door. He grabbed Ada's hand and they both pratically disappeared instantly.

The form walked over to Claire and knelt down. "Oh my god..."


	6. Savior

The form turned the young woman over onto her back, seeing the massive wound. His light blue eyes scanned up to the girl's face. "Claire! Claire, hang on!" He pulled his jacket off, then his shirt, tying his shirt tightly around her wound, then putting the jacket over her before picking her up.

Claire's blue eyes slowly opened, looking up at the man who held her. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out light brown hair and blue eyes. She was hurting severely. There was something on that claw of Wesker's that burned... Acid...? Some sort of poison...? If it came from Wesker... who knew? She focused as hard as she could, trying to find out who it was... and how he knew her name after she had been erased... She tried to think. Light brown... ...

He hurried through the doorway, only to have his way blocked off by two people standing there. A man and a woman. He didn't recognize the man very much... but the woman... she seemed awfully familiar. He held Claire in his arms, frowning a bit. If he didn't tend to her wound better, she would die from bloodloss. "Get out of my way!"

The woman lifted a shotgun at him, aiming at his head. "Nice to see you again... Leon..." she smirked slightly. "Too bad we have to say goodbye, once more. Now hand the girl over before I blow your head off..."

"You might want to listen to her... she can get pretty mean and fiesty to get what she wants..." the man readjusted the black sunglasses on his face. There was a hole in his shirt, the areas around the hole had been eaten away by something.

He looked down at Claire. If he put her down to fight them... one would definently get away with her. He didn't want to chance it. "What do you want with her?" he demanded, taking a slight step back. He now remembered where he had seen that woman before. "...Ada...? How are you alive!"

"That doesn't concern you... ... since you won't be alive three minutes from now!" Ada growled, her gun still aimed at him. She fired at him, only to have him jump out of the way, holding onto Claire. "You can't fight with your hands full... ... fight me, dammit!"

"What the hell happened to you, Ada!" He shifted Claire in his arms, looking at Ada cautiously and worrying about getting Claire medical attention. He relucantly placed Claire on the ground before lunging at Ada, ducking as she fired another shot and coming up under her arm, knocking her arm and gun upwards.

_(Please Review)_


	7. Time is running out

Ada growled as he came up under her arm. She had to hold onto the shotgun to keep it from getting knocked out of her grip. She kicked him in the chest, knocking him back a bit as she aimed once more, but Leon was already coming at her again, kicking the gun out of her hands and sending it a few feet away. She swung at him.

Leon grabbed Ada's fist, twisting it slightly before punching her in the face. He didn't care how she was alive... or that she was alive. All he wanted to do was get Claire to the hospital before it was too late. He glanced back to her slightly, only to see Wesker picking her up. "Claire!"

Wesker grinned, glancing to see Leon get slammed into the wall of the house. "Sorry, Kid... I'm taking her with me..." He looked down at the dying girl. He had poison on his claw when he impaled her. He knew it would take that much to stop Aleixa... but he was glad Claire wasn't that strong. She had a strong will, but she didn't know all she could do.

Ada was getting pissed off, kicking Leon back a little bit before diving for her shotgun. He was proving to be more of a hastle than she thought he ever could be. She grabbed the shotgun and rolled, coming up in a crouched position. Before she could aim, she felt a blade to her throat. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Leon, who was ready to slit her throat.

Leon kicked Ada down, pulling the shotgun out of her hands and looking to Wesker, who was ready to make an escape with Claire. "Put her down!" He fired at Wesker with the shotgun, seeing his arm pratically rip apart from the blast. He ran at him as he dropped Claire, knocking him into a wall before scooping Claire back up into his arms and running to his car, getting in and running off.


	8. Nightmare

_"Redfield... you will not escape... You will PAY for killing my brother!" Alexia Ashford stood in front of Claire, her light blue eyes flaring in pure anger and hatred. "I will make everyone dear to you suffer for your actions!" she yelled. Her long purple dress fluttered around her as if a breeze had blown by._

Claire slid her foot back slightly, shifting her weight and tightening her grip on her grenade launcher. She had killed Alfred... and their father, Alexander Ashford, who had been cruely mutated by the Ashford twins. And now she was facing against Alexia Ashford... the creator of the T-Veronica Virus... who had used the T-Veronica on herself, and went into stasis. Who knew what she was capable now?

Alexia walked towards Claire as her body was completely engulfed in flames, her clothes burning away. After the flames subsided, Alexia was inches from the girl, her skin completely grey with strange vine-like substances all over right arm, and left leg. A fin-like protrusion was on her right wrist and left ankle. Her hair was clumped together, organic and oddlooking. Her eyes were gold.

Claire backed up, her eyes widened slightly. She didn't remember ever seeing someone mutate right in front of her eyes. She backed up more, trying to get enough room between them. She raised the grenade launcher at the mutated Alexia, firing. The blast ripped straight into Alexia, causing her to shriek in pain. But she recovered too fast and lunged at her, slamming her onto her back. All she could feel was a sharp pain in her chest...

Claire awoke, screaming and sitting up swiftly, only to scream again in pain, falling back and holding her chest. She closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth. She felt someone run to her side and stand over her. She noticed the feel of bandages under her hand.

"It's ok, Claire... you're safe now..."


	9. Leon

Leon sat in the chair beside Claire, moving hair from her face a little. He smiled warmly at her. They were in a hospital room, and Claire's wound was bandaged up. He was relieved that she finally woke up. It had been at least two days since she passed out in his arms.

Claire looked over to him a little, blinking a few times. "L...Leon...?" she was surprised to see him. She didn't really remember what happened... except that she fought with Wesker and her target, Ada. She smiled when he nodded. She was glad to see him again. She used to think about him alot, but her job usually kept her busy. She usually wondered what he was doing, how he was doing... ... and if he remembered her.

"Yeah... it's me..." he sighed a little, he didn't want to ask her if she had a nightmare. He was sure she did, but he didn't want her to remember it if she didn't want to. He was just glad she was ok, and they had gotten the poison out of her. It took them awhile to find an antidote, but they did. Come to think of it... he half recognized the name of the person who came up with the antidote. What was her name again...? Oh... Chambers... Rebecca Chambers. He could have sworn he heard that name before. 

"What were you doing there...? At that building...?" That bugged her. She couldn't help but wonder why he would have been at a supposedly abandoned building. She managed to sit up a little, still holding her bandaged chest.

"Woah, hold on... don't try to sit up with that wound..." he sat back down after he made sure was ok. "I was walking by. I've got a friend on that side of town... I was going by to visit him when I heard gunshots and yelling.." he sighed, then smiled. "I'm glad I did, though..." he ran his hand across the side of her face a little.

She smiled, lifting her hand and resting it on his. "I'm glad you did to..." she sighed, then glanced to her wrist a little, the barcode clearly visible. She slowly took her hand and put it under the covers, trying to hide it. She didn't want him to know...


	10. Claire's Secret

"Claire... what is that..." Leon had caught a glance at it, grabbing her wrist and pulling it out from under the covers, looking at it. He frowned when he saw the barcode. "What is this?" he looked her straight in the eyes.

Claire looked at him, then away a little. She couldn't tell him... but he wasn't going to let it go until he knew. And she knew she at least owed him _that_ much for everything he went through for her. "I'm an assassin... ... for the government..." she closed her eyes. "My orders were to take out that woman... Ada... ... and Wesker showed up..." 

He was silent, listening to her. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. The nice, caring girl he had met in Raccoon City... the one who cared for the little girl trapped in a police station of zombies and monsters... "A...an... ... a...assassin...?" he stumbled on the words. Why would she take a job like that? Did she like to kill people...?

She looked away more, sighing. "Yeah... ... I'm sorry..." She flinched when she heard Leon's chair slide back as if he had stood up quickly. She opened her eyes, looking towards him, to see him walking towards the door. "L...Leon...?"

He closed his eyes, his head down and his hand on the doorknob. "I...I'm sorry, Claire... ..." his head turned towards her slightly. "I...I just need... some fresh air." he opened the door and walked out. He closed the door and leaned back against it, cringing when he heard her crying and calling him. He walked down the hall.

(I'll probably add more later)


	11. Heartbreak

"Leon...!" Claire called after him, crying. She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry..." she wiped tears from her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm alone now..." she winced as she forced herself to sit up. "At least... ... I won't hurt you anymore..." she sighed sadly, closing her eyes as she managed to get to her feet. She changed out of the hospital gown, into her old clothes, pulling the crap out of her arm and barely paying attention to the heartmonitor going flatline as she went to the window, opening it.

Leon saw nurses running to Claire's room and panicked. Even though he was hurt, he still loved her... and nothing she did would be able to undo that. He ran back to the room, pushing his way past the nurses and going into the room. All they found was an empty bed, a hospital gown thrown on the bed, and an open window. His heart sunk immediately. _What have I done..._

Claire sunk to her knees in an alley, gripping her chest in pain, her hand resting on the wall. It was hurting way more than it should have. Wesker's Poison? She winced, leaning against the wall fully, breathing heavily. That jump and land caused the wound to reopen a little, and flare up. Any normal wound would have healed by now, and she definently wouldn't be feeling the pain from it. She didn't blame Leon. He probably hated her now. She collapsed and winced. Why did she feel so weak...?

_A loud gunshot rang out, and little nine year old Claire Redfield watched in horror as her father fell backwards at the door... a bullet wound in his head. She was about to scream, but hands clasped around her mouth. They weren't as big as an adult's, so she knew it was her big brother. She looked up at him, wide and teary eyed as he pulled her away from the top of the stairs and into the bedroom._

"Stay in here, Kids..." their mother kissed them both on the forehead. "And remember... ... We will always love you and be with you..." she closed her tear filled eyes and turned, leaving the room. A few gunshots was heard later.

By then, the kids were hiding in a spot in the attic that Claire begged her father to make. The attic had been sealed off by the previous owners of the house, but she wanted to use it as a play room (though she considered acting like she was in car races suffice to have a big space). Her father figured, why not, and made a 'secret entrance' into the attic through the roof of their closet. It looked like just another part of the ceiling. They climbed on the shelves to get up there. They had managed to push something over the entrance, so if anyone tried to feel the ceiling, they wouldn't accidently push up. 

Claire clung to her brother, who was trying to keep her from crying. He knew that if they made any noise, the men would find them... and kill them as well. He held onto his little sister protectively, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't understand... he didn't understand why anyone would kill their parents.

A voice could be heard from below them... in the room. "I want those children found! The Redfields were smart enough to destroy their research and samples... ... but it is possible that they used some of the chemicals on their children. I heard that the daughter was the reason they got into this field of research..."

That voice...

That familiar voice...

"NO!"


	12. DIE Death Isn't Eternal

Claire sat up after the nightmare had ended. She didn't have time to react as she heard a gunshot, letting out a pained gasp as a bullet shot through her chest, her eyes widened a bit. She fell foward, closing her eyes tightly, blood running from her mouth.

A woman in a red dress stood over the fallen girl, a quite large gun in hand. She grinned darkly. "That was way too easy..." She watched the girl for a few moments, just proud of herself. She heard slight static and she took a small radio from her side. "Yeah?" she muttered iritably.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" a voice growled on the other end of it. It was Wesker's voice.

"Now why the hell would you think that?" she growled back. She was starting to get fed up with him. But she feared him... and that's why she continued following his orders. "She's alive and-" her eyes widened as she dropped the radio, looking down to see the girl having gotten to her feet, and had her nails pratically dug into her stomach. They were longer and sharper than a normal person's. 

Claire weakly coughed up blood as she yanked her hand away from the woman... ... Ada, watching her collapse. Her hand had turned into a claw slightly. She looked down to the radio, with Wesker's annoyed voice coming from it. She picked it up, "Sorry... but Ms. Wong can't come to the radio right now..." she tossed the radio down at Ada's side before slowly walking off, pratically having a hole in her chest from the large bullet.

(I may add more to this chapter later)


	13. Ashford

Claire staggered down the street, her slightly clawed right hand looking as though it was ready to slice through anything. Blood dripped down from the hole in her chest and her claw. _"You should have killed her..." I will... ... later. "But she is just going to go after you again..." And I'll kill her then... "Claire..." ...Alexia... just shut up..._ She collapsed, finally, from her chest wound.

"Alexia...! My dear, dear Alexia...!" a voice broke into Claire's mind as someone knelt beside her, picking her up slightly and holding her. "Oh, my sweet Alexia... I am so glad to have you back..." a hand ran across the side of her face and her cheek. "you have returned to me at last..."

"I... am not... ... Alexia... ... I'm Claire..." she responded, dazzily. She knew that voice... ... that psychotic voice... that voice... Her mind was foggy, not allowing her to remember the name or the face that attatched to that voice. Her own tone turned into a question, "... am I Claire...?"

"No... you aren't Claire... ... Claire took you away from me, my dear sister... She seperated us... and we will make her pay... my sweet Alexia..." the hand continued to run across the side of her face and her jawline.

As soon as the name clicked, Claire was no longer in control... Her gold eyes opened, looking up at him. She lifted her hand and touched the side of the man's face. "Of course we will, my dear brother..." she rested her head on his shoulder. "The Redfield girl will pay... she ruined everything for us, Alfred..."

Alfred picked her up, holding her close as he walked away with her. "My dear, sweet Alexia has returned..."


	14. Searching Heart

"Claire!" Leon looked all over for her. He shouldn't have reacted like that. He had proven what she had been afraid of. She didn't think he would accept her if she had told him, and he had backed her into a corner, making her tell... He shook his head, looking down. "I'm sorry, Claire... just come back..." He caught something through the corner of his eye, and went over to it. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was a big pool of blood. He knelt down to it, looking around a little. "Claire!" He knew he had to find her... fast...

"My Alexia... my dear, sweet Alexia... what have they done to you?" Alfred sat beside a bed, stroking her hair a little. He had fixed up her wound as best as he could. "Do not worry, my Alexia... I will take care of you... and I will kill those responsible for hurting you..."

She opened her gold eyes slightly, turning her head a little and looking at him. She reached for him slightly. "Alfred... I... I thought I lost you..."

He took her hand, holding it gently. "I am back now... to protect you..." he rubbed his cheek against her hand. It was soft... just like he remembered. "I will never leave you again, Alexia... I promise..."

She smiled lightly. "I know you won't, Alfred..." she pulled him down in a hug. "Now I must rest to regain my strength..." she kissed him on the cheek before letting him go and laying back, closing her eyes and falling asleep, with Alfred looking over her.

(Sorry for the delay... I'm sure everyone's forgotten about me now . Sorry! Life's just been busy. And this is all I could get)


End file.
